


How it all came crashing down

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: I'm coming out of retirement to write the most epic fan fiction ever!!! This is about real situations and real life. Read if you dare.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday. An ordinary Thursday when he approached me. He came towards me with a smirk across his face and looked me directly in the eye. My eyes widened as he began to open his mouth and speak to me. "Hey Lucy, do you think you would want to go out with me on Saturday?" My eyes widen and I exasperate over what to say back. I ponder over my options. "Well he's a boy and I'm a girl so why not?" I smile and nod and say "ok sure Senpai I will" He beams and says "great I'll see you then!" 

Friday comes and goes and then Saturday is upon us. He picks me up at my house and we head to the movie theater. He begins to gets handsy as the lights dim and I feel myself shying away, uncomfortable. He turns his head towards me. "What are you doing?" He asks. My eyes widen as I answer, "I'm watching the movie." In response, his hands wander to my face and he says, "but you don't go to the movies to watch the movie." I shudder and turn away. 

After the movie is over we go back to my house and he kisses me goodnight. I can't help but feel scared of my future with him but sometimes scared is exciting.


	2. Second date with Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Senpai go on date number 2!

It was a Tuesday. But it was a crazy Tuesday. The Tuesday of date number two. He drove up to my house and smiled at me. His eyes widened when he saw me in my outfit. "Lucy, you look so good today." I nodded in response. "Why thank you Senpai, what a nice thing to say." When we arrive at the ice skating rink he quickly shows off his figure skating skills. As we glide across the ice I can feel his heart beating faster. He looks towards me and slowly drops down to one knee. My eyes widen and I grimace because it is way too soon for marriage. "Senpai?" I say with a shock. He puts a finger to my lips and shushes me. "Lucy will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. My eyes widen and I nod. "Yes Senpai!" He then proceeds to touch his lips to mine forcing his tongue into my mouth and letting his hands wander above the equator. I let it happen, because it's scary and scary is exciting. After the date ends, I lay in bed and think about my options. 

The sun rises on Wednesday and I wake up with a start. I see Senpai's name across my phone and he texts me, "Lucy, I love you." My eyes widen and I feel my phone slipping out of my hands. I ponder over what to say. Senpai is complex, I need time to think. 

My phone lights up with a new notification from Julie and Katie asking me if I want to go to brunch on Friday. I smile and think, "what a nice distraction."


	3. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes to brunch wth some friends and it is not as good as a distraction as she wants it to be.

It was a Friday. An outlandish Friday, filled with sorrow, and despair. Julie and Katie wanted to go to brunch with Lucy, and Fred. However, if going to lunch with Lucy and Fred, Lucy would tell Penelope who would tell Yolanda who would tell Violet, who would tell Daniella, who would throw a big fit. Therefore, they decided to invite everyone to brunch. However, the time got changed because Julie and Katie got tied up with prior engagements. Then, Yolanda and Violet decided to go earlier to brunch than the rest causing a stir. When the rest of the group showed up, Yolanda and Violet were almost done eating their food. Lucy and Daniella joined them and were in agony while the two giggled over annoying jokes. As the rest of the group arrived, they were forced to sit on the other side of the restaurant. 

As the day went on, the friends decided to go to the beach. At the beach, Julie asks Lucy about Senpai. "So Lucy are you seeing Senpai still." Lucy nods. "Yes I am going over his house tomorrow." Julie giggles. "Are you gonna hook up with him?" Lucy'a eyes widen. "I don't know, but Senpai seems very interested." Julie is skeptical, "be careful Lucy, Senpai may not have the best intentions." Lucy nods. "I know it is scary but scary is exciting."


End file.
